polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Christmas Islandball
|founded = December 25 1958 (Australian territory) |image = Christmas Island in Winter.png |caption = MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! |government = Territory of Australia |language = Chinese Malay English |capital = Flying Fish Coveball (Also known as The Settlementball particularly by Australiaball) |affiliation = Western Australiaball, Australiaball, Commonwealthball, UKball |religion = Islam Buddhism Christianity |friends = Cocos Islandsball Tringapore |likes = Christmas, Santa, Presents, Cookies & Milk, Jingles, Snowmen, Gingerbread, Sonic the Hedgehog, Caroling, Snow, Elf on the Shelf, Holiday Sweaters, Christmas Cards, Rudolph, Frosty, |hates = Coal, Rotten Banana in a Velveta Box, Naughty Children |predecessor = Natives |intospace = Does using a sleigh count? |bork = Santa Santa Ho Ho Ho Fa la la la la |food = Gingerbread, eggnog, crabs, hot cocoa, candy canes |status = ALWAYS on nice list. |notes = Santa Secretly Lives here |reality = Territory of the Cocos (Keeling) Islands }}Christmas Islandball is an Australian island territory located in South East Asia near the coast of Indonesiaball. He is called Christmas Island because he was first discovered on the Christmas Day of 1643. Colonisation started in the 19th Century. Western Australiaball takes care of him for Australiaball, and WA laws apply as much as possible to him. Its population is mostly Chinese and Malay. History The island was discovered and named in December 25th or Christmas, 1643 by an East India Company vessel. The first attempt of exploring the island was in 1857. Soon after this a settlement was started and Flying Fish Coveball was born. During WW2 it was regularly attacked by Japanball, who was wanting the island for its phosphate deposits. After the war, in the year of 1958, UKball transferred ownership of the island from Tringapore to Australiaball, after a large payment from him. In 2007 the island begun to used by Australiaball for immigration detention centres. Issues with the Territory * Many Concerntration refugee camps are on his clay, and Australiaball's refugee policies have been criticised around the world. * The island has also been a hotspot for shipwrecks. * To some degree, Christmas Islandball is rejected by the mainland due to it being the main part of its immigration policies. * Once again, the immigration policies have effected the local tourism industry, and the island is not as well known for its natural beauty anymore. * yellow crazy ants Relationships * UKball - Grandfather. * Cocosball - DEAREST BROTHER! * Australiaball - Father. * Sri Lankaball - Uncle who defended me and my brother from Japanese Empireball * New Zealandball - Aunt. * Philippinesball - He starts celebrating Christmas in September! * East Timorball - Another Christmas celebrating friend. * USAball - He is a good guy with sunglasses, but his priority is New Year. * Chinaball - The majority of our population is chinese. * Japanese Empireball - Greedy sushi! * Easter Islandball - Christmas is way better! You get presents instead of rabbit poop! * Santaball - He is real. See? Gallery 3fv5cipqn4721.png|credit from QuantumOfSilence, TheSnipenieer, Badger_3785 10276005 620883027981330 5930176532214904587 n.png HgibmdM-600x1281.png Australia can into Wikipedia.jpg East_Asia.png FAr4Aat.png|Asia Celebrates Christmas God Save The Queen.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Christmas Island in Winter.png CFJUL1Z.png SMeEGKR.png Links * Facebook page zh:聖誕島球 Category:Australiaball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Island Countryball Category:Christmas Islandball Category:Asia Category:Territoryballs of Australiaball Category:Chinese Speaking Countryball Category:Malay Speaking Countryball Category:Buddhist Category:Blue Green Yellow White Category:Funny Name Category:Christian Category:Countryballs